Nutella
by Wadanohara Chan
Summary: Todo lo que puede ocurrir por un tarro de Nutella es sorprendente... Suga x Shiori, advertencias: Lemon


**Hola gente, hoy vengo con mi primer fic de Kirisame Ga Furu Mori/Forest Of Drizzling Rain, y no sólo eso, es un fic lemon y les advierto damas mías que verán a un Suga-kun MUY cambiadito, sin más les dejo leer, nos vemos en el final -Se larga- **

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Nutella.**

¿Qué era mejor que estar con tu novia, solos en casa y con un tarro de Nutella? No sabía la respuesta, pero sabía que no había nada mejor en el mundo que eso, o bueno al menos para él; veía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Shii-chan tenía en su hermoso rostro al tener el tarro con la deliciosa crema de avellana, parecía que estaba listo para comerse y se veía, porque no admitirlo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuándo vio a la castaña empezar a degustar de la deliciosa crema.

—Vamos déjame un poco. —Rogó el pelinegro por medio de sus características notas.

—Tranquilo Suga, no me la voy a acabar toda yo sola. —Sonrío la castaña dando a su novio de ese exquisito manjar.

Amaba a Suga, de eso no había duda, todo había sucedido después del acontecimiento con la Kotori Obake, ella había decidido quedarse en la Villa Azaka para cuidar de Sakuma, Mochizuki y por supuesto de Suga. Hace como medio año que había tomado esa decisión, tenía cinco meses de relación con Suga, quién se le declaró a su amiga por una nota de amor muy romántica; ella correspondió a los sentimientos de su amigo de la niñez y aquí estaban, en un tierno momento de pareja degustando un tarro de Nutella. Enseguida se le prendió el foco e hizo la petición que cambiaría su vida drásticamente.

—Cierra los ojos Suga. —Pidió Shiori.

El guardia del museo no se negó y cerró los ojos, sintió algo en los labios y abrió los ojos viendo a su querida Shii-cha dándole un literalmente dulce beso al que correspondió gustoso, el contacto labial se iba haciendo apasionado a cada rato, así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que ya no podía haber vuelta atrás. Suga no deseaba dejar así las cosas y por lo que veía Shiori tampoco, sólo esperaba no ser brusco con ella y echar a perder la primera vez de la castaña; el pelinegro alzó en brazos a su novia sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento y llevó la crema de avellanas con él.

Fueron directo a la habitación que compartían ambos desde hace cinco meses, depositó a su querida Shii-chan en la cama y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez bajo hasta su cuello y empezó a dar pequeños besos haciendo que la Kanzaki soltará pequeños gemidos, que a pesar de lo bajos que eran lo enloquecían; siguió su tarea hasta despojarla de su característica blusa holgada en color amarillo, sonrío al ver que debajo de esa tela en tono amarillo se encontraban los pechos de su pequeña siendo escondidos por la lencería que portaba; la cara de Shiori parecía un tomate, eso era lo que le hacía encantadora para él, pequeña e inofensiva, sonrío para sí y acto seguido quitó la estorbosa prenda dejando los senos de la chica de orbes cafés al descubierto.

El chico de orbes negras sonrío por segunda vez y tomó una cucharada de Nutella que untó sobre los rosados pezones de su castaña, ella sintió un escalofrío y a los instantes gimió por sentir los labios y lengua de su chico en su pezón izquierdo, una vez que Suga terminó su trabajo en el pezón izquierdo empezó a darle masaje y dio al derecho el mismo tratamiento; los gemidos de Shiori lo alentaban a seguir y había dejado atrás al tímido Suga para dejar en su lugar uno muy apasionado y lleno de deseos carnales.

Sintió una brisa en su pecho y espalda debido a que la castaña le había despojado de su camisa, ahora estaban iguales, pero prefería tener ventaja, así que retiro su pequeño short el cual siempre resaltaba sus hermosas piernas, vio las pequeñas bragas blancas que hacían juego al sujetador que hace unos minutos había retirado, acto seguido también deslizó las bragas de Shiori por sus piernas dejando su intimidad al descubierto. Estaba satisfecho con lo que veía, tenía una diosa en la cama que ambos compartían, lentamente se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarla, mientras la distraía con eso volvía a untar Nutella, pero fue diferente y lo untó sobre todo su cuerpo; una vez se separaron del beso, Suga empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de la piel de la Kanzaki con su fina lengua, la cual sacaba muchos gemidos a la castaña, una vez llegó a su intimidad empezó a oler y se le ocurrió una curiosa idea, no sabía si a su Shii-chan le gustaría o no, pero debía intentarlo, cuándo se dio cuenta los gemidos de Shiori llenaban la habitación y el néctar de su intimidad era succionado por su boca; ese dulce néctar el cuál sabía bien, una vez que se sació desabrochó el cierre y el botón de su pantalón negro, quedó en boxers igual negros y los retiró dejando ver su erecto miembro.

Notó los nervios de su pequeña Shii-chan y acarició con ternura su mejilla, como se mencionó al principio Suga no quería ser un rudo bruto por más excitado que estuviera; quería que ella lo disfrutará también, pues era su primera vez y era su única dama, la única con la que haría esto.

—Shii-chan. —Susurró Suga con algo de trabajo.

—C-Continúa por favor Suga-kun. —Sonrío Shiori.

Suga volvió a acariciar su mejilla y la besó para distraerla un poco, entró en su clavícula con lentitud hasta que sintió el himen de su novia ser roto por él, las pequeñas lágrimas de su princesa caían amargamente por sus ruborizadas mejillas, las secó dando besitos en sus mejillas y esperó un poco para poder moverse; una vez el dolor desapareció la castaña movió sus caderas un poco. El pelinegro entendió que ella ya estaba lista y empezó a moverse, primero lo hizo con cuidado y cuándo notaba los gemidos y las suplicas de su chica empezó a moverse con más rapidez, cambiaban seguido de posición y todo acabó cuándo ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos.

—S-Suga. —Susurró la Kanzaki agotada por su pequeña travesura.

—Shii-chan. —Sonrío Suga jalando la sábana para cubrirlos.

—Te amo, Suga-kun. —Mencionó la chica antes de caer rendida.

—Shii-chan. —Se ruborizó Suga para acto seguido abrazarla y quedar rendido con ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos en la próxima, peguenme si quieren por haber cambiado a su Suga damiselas TT-TT**


End file.
